


The King and the Ace

by shikisaivivid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amalas Punk AU, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Slice of Life, mention of violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: That was when their friendship took start and it only got stronger during the years.





	The King and the Ace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small something I wrote after being inspired by [Amalas](http://amalasdraws.tumblr.com) punk AU. Please go and check out her amazing art, she is a fantastic creator!

The wind was chilly and he pulled his leather jacket tighter around himself, pulling up his hood, trying to block out the icy wind. He could hear a group of young men standing in the corner, laughing, screaming things after persons passing by. He ignored them, but soon their attention was on him.  
 _“What do we have here, for fucks sake, you’re a dude, wear some decent clothes!”_  
 _“Looks like he has a skirt on.”_  
 _“A fucking fag of course.”_  
 _“Oi, why are you ignoring us! Maybe we should teach a thing or two!”_  
A smile tugged at his lips. _Oh, they were so fearless in a group._ They always thought they were safe in a group and they wouldn’t hesitate attacking someone who didn’t fit into their fucking heteronormative ‘normal’ bullshit. A screech of tires were heard and a motorcycle pulled over, silencing the group’s insults. Gloves came off, hands all tattooed, black nail polish, helmet off, showing the black spiky hair with an undercut. And the smile, the smile that reached the dark green, warm eyes.  
“Hey babe.”  
His heart skipped a beat and he threw his arms around his neck, smiled brightly.  
“Iwa-chan! Kiss me like there is no tomorrow and flip those fuckers off.”  
He said and nodded in the groups direction. He obliged, pulling him in for a deep kiss, one arm around his waist, the other one in his messy brown hair when the hood fell back. But during the time he also flipped the other guys off. He knew exactly which hand, the finger with the crown. He was flipping them off for _him_ , for Oikawa only. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled brightly against his lips, feeling him nipping at his piercing in his lip.  
“Let’s go baby.”  
He said in that sexy hoarse voice and gave him the extra helmet. Oikawa gladly straddled the bike behind him, arms wrapped around his waist after adjusting the helmet. With the same smile on his lips, they drew off, maybe a bit too fast, but he didn’t care, he only hugged his waist more.

As they parked in the garage, Oikawa slipped off his helmet, still smiling. The dark haired man turned to him again after peeling off the top layer of clothes, now standing in cuffed dark blue jeans and a black hoodie, sleeves slightly rolled up and showing off his tattoos and worn out chucks in black.  
“What was that about? If they were talking shit you could probably just bust all of their asses. You never hold back when it comes to fights.”  
Oikawa chuckled and studied him, he was the most handsome man in his eyes.  
“I could yes, but my knuckles are sore since the last fight I got into and our manager is not so fond of seeing battle wounds every week.”  
He took off his jacket and hoodie, wearing his old Misfits t-shirt with fitted red checked pants and a matching pleated skirt in the same fabric, together with worn out leather boots.He felt his right hand being grabbed and pulled towards the other one. He watched him while Iwaizumi was studying his purple and red knuckles before kissing them, kissing each finger. Oikawa smiled to him, felt all warm and fuzzy inside, he always kissed his battle wounds, old ones and new ones. He had always done.  
“It’s nice of you giving your love to everyone Tooru.”  
Iwaizumi then said and grinned slightly, nodding to the one of the two tattoos Oikawa had, love tattooed over his fingers.  
“Some just needs some tough love Hajime.”  
He replied with a grin.

Tough love, that was the thing that have formed them both from a young age. Iwaizumi, 6 years old, had been out on his daily hunt of bugs, when he heard some weird sounds in an alley. He had gotten there, seeing another boy in his age being bullied by other boys.  
“What are you doing?!”  
He had screamed and the other had disappeared quickly.  
“Hey, are you alright?”  
“Yeah…”  
The other one sobbed, holding his backpack in a tight grip. He dried his tears angrily.  
“You’re hurt.”  
Iwaizumi more confirmed than asked, seeing his bruised knuckles and bleeding lip.  
“What did they do?”  
“They bullied me for my backpack and clothes. They said it was old and ugly.”  
He sobbed, holding his backpack tighter. Iwaizumi looked at it, it was bright with a lot of colors and galaxies.  
“I think it’s cool.”  
“You do?”  
The other one peered up with watery eyes.  
“Yeah… I’m Hajime, Iwaizumi Hajime. You should let your mum check your hands.”  
“She’s not home. Oh, and my name is Oikawa Tooru.”  
Iwaizumi grabbed his hand. He gave his hand a quick peck.  
“A kiss to make it better. Come Tooru-chan, my mum can help you, she’s like the best!”  
He pulled the other boy with him and Oikawa finally smiled, just a little. Iwaizumis mother fussed about his minor injuries and were slightly worried that he was being all alone, but she let it pass. Oikawa only had his mother, his older brother had long ago moved away and his dad was not in the picture at all. And she had to work to afford everything, leaving him behind sometimes. Iwaizumi’s mother told him that he was always welcome there, since he was Hajimes friend. That was when their friendship took start and it only got stronger during the years. Being from that part of the city, money barely enough for food and rent each month, both of them had to get a tough skin. They protected each others and got into a lot of trouble. When they were in their teens, just starting high school, Oikawa got into a fight and jacked up his eyebrow badly and had to get stitches. Iwaizumi was there and when they were alone he kissed his forehead and his covered up stitches. Something new started, more than just friendship and loyalty. They builded a bond of love from that moment. The tough love they both had endured was now side by side by a more tender love for each other. They relied on each other, developed their own styles and sharing everything with each other. Something that just seemed to be a small crush became something deeper. Together they were doing a lot of first. First kiss, first stitches, first concert they went to, first time together in bed. First tattoo Iwaizumi made, it was the crown on his finger, all for his love, his king. First piercing Oikawa made in his lower lip and their hard time staying away from kissing while it healed. Then _that_ day came. They had been so nervous, that day they were telling their mothers that they were together, holding each other’s hands like their life depended on it and shaking. They were accepted without any questions or remarks, only brought into tight hugs and warm smiles. 

That was years ago, but they still stayed strong together. Iwaizumi’s eyes lingered at him, at _His King._ He smiled, was reminiscent, watching him fix a little with his hair.  
“I need to refresh my undercut.”  
Oikawa said while looking at the mirror.   
“I’ll help you later.”  
Iwaizumi replied and got up, pulled him into his arms again. Oikawa looked questioning on him, but smiled just that smile he only gave Iwaizumi.  
“What is it my ace?”  
He asked, staying still in his arms.Iwaizumi let his hands caress his cheeks, gentle caress the permanent scar in his eyebrow, touching the piercing in his eyebrow, piercing in his lower lip, looking at those faint freckles in his pale complexion and his septum piercing.  
“No… I just wanted to kiss my king so badly.”  
He replied and gave him a small smile. Oikawa pulled him closer without further questions and kissed him softly, lips lingering on his for a long time.  
“You don’t have to ask that love.”  
He whispered and kissed him again before letting him go. That was them. He was Oikawas Ace and Oikawa was his King. Iwaizumi hade the crown tattooed on his finger for Oikawa and Oikawa had an ace of spades tattooed on his wrist for Iwaizumi.   
“Come on Iwa-chan, Manager-kun will get mad if we slack off and spend all our time smooching in the locker room.”  
Iwaizumi snorted and followed him out, but only after kissing the tattoo on his wrist. He was glad that they got to job together. They both worked at a place open during evenings and till 23:00, mainly for a place where teenagers could hang out, without any worries for being dragged into fights or being bullied. Or overall try things they shouldn’t try. A safe place. They had activities, movie nights, cooked together and helped the young ones when they needed someone grown up to talk to. Iwaizumi loved the work, and so did Oikawa. Because they could give many young ones a safer place that they didn’t have when they were young. Then again, they couldn’t help getting into fights sometimes themself still, but that was because they both hated people acting like douchebags and provoking them. They never threw a fist against a person who didn’t deserve it. When someone went up against them, all hell breaks loose. Oikawa went into the kitchen they had there.  
“Hey, someone who wants hot chocolate with way too many marshmallows?!”  
He screamed and the ones there screamed yes in choir. Iwaizumi grinned slightly but went after Oikawa, stole another kiss from him.  
“Hey Tooru, I love you.”  
He said bluntly, his green eyes sparkling. Oikawa grinned with flushed cheeks and kissed him again.   
“Love you too Hajime.”  
Life had been tough on them and was still, but they had each other. And they would together stay strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me at [tumblr ](http://shikisaivivid.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
